micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Imvrassia
Imvrassia, officially the''' Kingdom of Imvrassia is a modern Hellenic micronation wich was founded on 11 May 2011. The sovereignty of Imvrassia extends over natural terrain, such as houses and land plots in different regions in Greece and the United States. History With inspiration and creativity from ancient Hellenic (Greek) and Roman history, the foundation and independence of Imvrassia proclaimed on 11 May 2011 by the first Monarch and Head of State, Prince Aggelos A'. On this day the declaration of independence of Imvrassia was published and announced the establishment of the new state, which was organized as a Principality. From 15 December 2013, Imvrassia is the only independent Hellenic micronation, after the accession of Mouzilo into the Ashukov Federation. On 21 March 2016 the Prince Aggelos assumed the title of King and raise Imvrassia to the status of a kingdom. State Ideology The Monarch and the Government of Imvrassia considers as an axiom and a principle, that Imvrassia continues the Roman imperial political tradition and considers the Imvrassian State successor of the Roman Empire. This view is based on facts such as that Imvrassia's declaration of independence held on 11th of May, the same day as Constantinople was declared the new capital of the Roman Empire, that is a micronation whose sovereignty extends in regions of the Eastern Roman Empire, the official language is Hellenic (Greek), ie the language spoken by its inhabitants as well as those in the Eastern Roman Empire and finally by the monarchical regime. Especially for the official title of the Monarch, has chosen the title of Basileus a Hellenic term and title that has signified varius types of monarchs in history. Also is a title wich was used both by the kings of the Hellenistic period, and by the Roman emperors. However, the Monarch and the Government of Imvrassia has not adopted imperial titles, although for a long time Imvrassia is the only micronation in the old Roman East to claim political succession of the Roman Empire. Government & Constitutional Framework The political history of Imvrassia until now is divided in three periods. The first period begins with the establishment of the State in May 2011 and ending in October 2013, when it was transformed from a unitary into a federal state. The second period begins on 05 October 2013 until 31 January 2016 when the Prince suspended the operation of the Constitution and abolish the federal structure of the state. The third period begins on 31 January 2016 and continues. As a Unitary State 2011-2013 The first Constitution of the Principality was published and came into force on 16 May 2011 and a year later on 31 May 2012, took place the first revision of the constitution. At this time the Head of Government was the Minister of State and was formed a total of two governments. The first government was from 16 May 2011 to 31 May 2012 led by Marquise Kleio. The second government led by Princess Aikaterini, from 31 May 2012 to 31 August 2012 and from 10 December 2012 to 15 January 2013. The period from 31 August 2012 until 10 December 2012 the office of the Minister of State had been temporarily removed. On 15 January 2013 the Prince with a series of decrees, partly revised the constitution and gathered all the executive power in his hands and the office of the Minister of State had been removed once again. As a Federal State 2013-2016 A new chapter began in the history of Imvrassia on 05 October 2013 when the Prince suggested a federal structure for the state and Imvrassia was organized as a Federal Constitutional Monarchy. The purpose of this constitutional change was associate the monarchy with democracy, with a view to promote more interest of the citizens on the political life of the country. Since then has been formed three governments. The first government was led by Princess Aikaterini as Federal Prime Minister, from 05 October 2013 until 20 May 2014. The second government was led by the then Grand Duke Stamatios(promotion to Magistros on 03 October 2015) as Federal Prime Minister from 20 May 2014 until 21 November 2015. The third government has formed on 21 November 2015 by Zoste Patrikia Panagiot a and continues. On 01 December 2015, after the proposal of Prince Aggelos, Imvrassia adopted the institution of co-reign, by the appointment of a co-Prince or a co-Princess. This new office was been created in order to assist in the tasks of the Prince and his mandate lasts as long as desired by the Prince. The Constitution of Imvrassia was suspended on 31 January 2016 by the Prince. At the same day the federal structure of the state was also canceled. As a Unitary State 2016- The Imvrassia became a unitary state again on 31 January 2016, following a decision of the Prince to abolish the federal structure of the state. At the same time he has suspended the operation of the Constitution and began to rule as an absolute monarch. On 21 March 2016 Imvrassia proclaimed to the status of a kingdom. Official Language The official language is the Hellenic (Greek) language. For diplomatic use, however, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs uses the English language. Nobility & Citizenship The King has the right to offer titles of nobility to citizens of the Kingdom, as well as citizens of other states who support the Kingdom and its purposes. The titles of nobility conferred on residents of the Kingdom, permanent or not, are as follows: # Caesar of Imvrassia # Magistros or Zoste Patrikia of Imvrassia # Grand Duke or Grand Duchess of Imvrassia # Marquess or Marquise of Imvrassia # Count or Countess of Imvrassia # Baron or Baroness of Imvrassia. Friendly Heads of State and their officials, the Kingdom awards them the following titles: # Patrikios or Patrikia of Imvrassia (Heads of State) # Grand Duke or Grand Duchess of Imvrassia (Heads of State and members of royal houses) # Marquess or Marquise of Imvrassia (for officials of other states) # Count or Countess of Imvrassia (for officials of other states) # Baron or Baroness of Imvrassia (freeman and ambassadors). The Kingdom of Imvrassia accept new citizens and awards them the title of Baron, if they wish. If they do not want a title of nobility, they merely request citizenship and participate in the public life of the Kingdom. Foreign Affairs Responsible for the foreign relations of Imvrassia, is the King. As a basic principle for the establishment of diplomatic relations, the government of Imvrassia has adopted the respect of the cultural and political differences between the micronations. Also, the Government of Imvrassia recognizes the independence and sovereignty of each state, which signs a treaty of friendship and mutual recognition. Anyone who wants to come in contact with the Kingdom in order to initiate diplomatic relations with Imvrassia can send e-mail to the address: '''princeaggelos@gmail.com. Coat of Arms and Flag External Links *Imvrassia *Commonwealth of Hellenic Micronations *Official website Category:European micronations Category:Micronations Category:Constitutional Monarchy Category:Founded in 2011 Category:Current Micronational Monarchies Category:Greek Micronations Category:Monarchies Category:Leylandiistan Category:Monarchy